A Newfound Love
by TeamJacob13
Summary: When Alexandra goes to stay with her Aunt Sue in La Push, right before she turns 18, she starts dating a certain werewolf named Embry. Can she handle his secret, or will she reject him?
1. Unpacking

My name is Alexandra Scott, and I'm going to La Push for the summer, to get away from my Ass-Hole of a "dad". I can't stand him, and the only time he let's me go anywhere, is when I go stay with my Aunt Sue, which I've done just about every summer since I was 6, I'm now 17, turning 18 this summer. Aunt Sue is actually my cousin, but that's just what I've always called her. You're probably wondering about my mom. Well, she left my dad when I was just a baby, she couldn't stand him any longer. My mom every month would send my money via Aunt Sue, and I would get it all during the summer. Nobody knows where she is, but I know she still loves me.

There's another reason why I love going to La Push during the summer, my best friend's Seth and Leah Clearwater, who were both Aunt Sue's kids. Seth was around a year or two younger than me, while as Leah was a year or two older, but we all got along great.

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, and turn off all electronics, we are descending into Port Angeles Airport." So I did as the airline attendant said. The plane landed, and I grabbed my carry on, and got off the plane. I was walking through the crowd's, looking for Seth and Leah, because they were suppose to pick me up.

After about two minutes of searching, I finally sent Seth a text. _**Hey, where r u?**_

Less than 15 seconds later, he texted me back _**Look rite behind u**_

What? Why would I look behind myself? So I turned around and ran right into the really tall, muscular tan guy. It can't be Seth, holy crap it is!

"Hey shortie, how've you been lately?" A very tall, and I hate to admit it, but hot Seth.

"Considering… I've been pretty good. I see you've grown, a lot since I last saw you. I kinda liked being the tall one, this sucks right here." I motioned to his long body.

"Yeah, well, your going to have to get used to it, because Leah is just about my height." He Said with a smirk.

"How in the hell did this happen, I'm 5"11, and the shortest. That just doesn't make any sense to me." I told him as he picked my carry on up, and started heading towards the baggage claim.

"So, where is Leah anyways?" I questioned Seth when he picked the rest of my luggage, and we started heading for the exit.

"Ummm… She had something that came up that she needed to take care of." He stated with a glint of lie in his eyes.

"Ok then. Hey, wait, are you old enough to drive yet? Do you need me to drive?" I asked him.

"I'm very disappointed in you. I turned 16, and got my license last week." He said with fake disappointment on his face.

"Oh whatever, you're not disappointed in me. I bet you still forgot when my birthday was." I punched him in the arm.

"Actually, I do remember when your birthday is. It's coming up very soon, on June 23rd, and you'll be 18 years old. I still can't believe it." He gave me a sly smile as we got into his Silver Jeep.

"Whatever." I told him as I turned his radio up, it was playing Take It Off by Ke$ha.

"You know, you should see Embry, he's changed a lot, and he kept ranting on and on about how he want's to see you so bad. I think he still has a crush on you." Seth told me with a sly smile.

"Well, you know why I wouldn't date him before, because I had to leave at the end of the summer, but now that I can stay… It might be a possibility." I told Seth everything, including that I liked Embry, A LOT.

"Well, he said he was going to head over to the house a little before we get there, so he could see you. You might finally get your chance with him."

"Seth, you're the best guy friend ever." and I gave him a one-armed hug from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I know I'm the best. No need to tell me. Now, why don't you get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the house." He told me, and I was in a very deep sleep within 15 seconds.

"I can't believe you finally imprinted, but on Alex? Seriously dude, she's like my sister, so not cool." I heard Seth saying to somebody. What the heck was he talking about?

"Yeah, well, it kinda explains why I had a crush on her. But Seth, I don't want you to be mad at me, but I love her, and would never hurt her." I heard… Embry say. Ok, I must be dreaming.

I then heard Seth sigh, "Yeah, I know you would never hurt her. But don't tell her right away, give her some time with you first, so she's comfortable being with you, then tell her, or show her, whatever." All of a sudden, Seth sounded menacing, "But if you ever hurt her, I swear, I will do the same thing to you, but 100 times worse, you got that?"

"Yeah dude, no worries there." Embry told Seth, I then decided to 'wake up'.

"Hey guys," I yawned for effect, "Embry!" I yelled, jumped out of the jeep, and gave him a big hug.

"Alex, I've missed you so much, you have no idea." He told me, looking into my eyes.

"I've missed you too, a lot. So, how have you been this past years, have you… dated any cute girls?" I asked with hesitance.

"None at all, but there's this one girl I've had my eye on for a very long time. She's the most beautiful girl in the world… And she's standing right in front of me." He told me, and as soon as he was finished, I kissed him. As soon as our lip's met, I knew this was the man I would grow old with. It was the most amazing kiss ever, but after a few seconds, he pulled away.

"Ewww…. Really guys? I'm standing right here! I really don't wanna see my sister kissing one of my friends. So disgusting, get a room. No! Wait! Don't get a room. Bad idea. Just-" I cut him off.

"Dude, just shut up, quite rambling." I basically yelled at him. He was just so protective sometimes, it was quite sweet sometimes, but annoying right now.

"Seth, just leave her alone, why don't we go get you unpacked, then we can all go grab something to eat, I'll call the pack, I mean the guys and see if they wanna come." Embry said, calming us both down, then like the gentleman he is, grabbed my bags and we all headed inside.

We all went straight to my room, yes, I do have my own room here, that nobody else is allowed to sleep in, even I'm not here. It was perfect for me, Lime-green walls, a queen sized bed with a pink comforter, with lime-green swirls. And just above my bed, was my name in cursive, all the letter's were pink. Everything was just the best.

"Wow, I've never saw you're room before, but I never imagined lime-green and pink." Embry said, as he put my luggage on the floor.

"What? Just because I wear skinny jeans, and a lot of black eyeliner, doesn't mean I can't like pink and lime-green?" I asked him.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I thought you're favorite color was yellow." He recovered.

"Actually, it is. I would've had my walls yellow, but I just thought it wouldn't look good." I explained to him.

We all got to putting my stuff away, which took about an hour, because I had a lot of clothing, Embry called all the guys, and Leah. We were going to meet them in 10 minutes at the only restaurant La Push has to offer, The Diner, in which Embry's mom owns.

After the car ride there, we ended up being the last people there, as soon as we walked in, Leah started fuming, "Are you fucking kidding me Embry? Alex of all people? Oh, you're so dead!" She screamed at him. What the hell was that for?


	2. The Diner

_**Previously**_

_After the car ride there, we ended up being the last people there, as soon as we walked in, Leah started fuming, "Are you fucking kidding me Embry? Alex of all people? Oh, you're so dead!" She screamed at him. What the hell was that for?_

"Leah, of all people, you know I can't help it. Besides, this is _not_ the place for it. Later, ok?" Embry said, very calmly.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?" I asked everybody, this was so not cool.

"It's nothing Alex, don't worry. Now, what do you wanna drink and eat?" Jacob asked me, he was always very nice to me.

"Ummm…" I started as I sat down next to Jake, with Embry in the seat on the other side of me, "I'll have a sweet tea, with a mushroom Swiss burger, and fries." I said, then Embry got right back up to go put his and my order's in.

"So, how's everybody been lately? What've I missed?" I asked the whole table, just about all my friends were here, Sam, Jake, Quill, Paul, Embry, Leah, Jared, and Seth.

"Not much, it's been pretty boring without you to tease." Quill laughed, then tussled up my hair.

"Oh, thanks. Teasing me is all you guys do? Wow, you all need lives." I said with a smile.

"Well, Emily and I are going to tie the knot, if that's any news." Same said with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Ohmigawd! That is so amazing! Have you set a date yet?" I asked all within 3 seconds.

"Yes, it is. And to your question, it's July 6th. The perfect summer wedding."

"Awww… I can't wait." I told Sam, and it was the complete truth.

"I'm sure you can't, because you're one of the bridesmaid's." Sam told me, as Embry came back with my drink and food.

"You're kidding me, right? No fucking way. That is so awesome!!" This is going to be the most amazing summer ever." I told Embry, then hugged him as he sat down.

"What's _'You're kidding me, right? No fucking way. That is so awesome!!'_?" Embry asked me.

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid in Emily's wedding." I told him right before I took a bite of my burger.

"That's amazing, because I'm going to be walking you down the aisle." He said, taking one of my fries.

"Sweet! Ugh, I can't wait for July." I told everybody that was in this conversation, which was myself, Embry, and Sam. Everybody else was talking about something else.

"Hey, Alex, my mom bought you an outfit, I really don't know if you'll like it, but she really wants you to wear it, tonight. She told me that you're going to see a movie tonight, weather you like it or not. Leah and I are going, and we're seeing Clash of the Titans." Seth told me.

"That would be cool, I'm willing to try anything new. Hey, Embry, you wanna come?" I asked him, and Seth kinda looked away.

"Sure, that would be fun. I would really like that." He told me.

"That's just great." Seth started, "Why don't you meet us at our house around seven, we're going to head over to Port Angeles around 7:15." He told Embry.

"Ok dude, that sounds great. I'll be there." Embry told him with a smile.

"Sweet, tonight's going to be loads of fun. How about we go out to eat before hand?" I asked them.

"That's what I said we should do, but Seth didn't want to go eat." Leah said with a sly smile.

"Ok, we don't have to. I'm actually getting pretty full, and probably won't eat much more." I said to him, finishing off my burger.

For a couple of hours, we all just sat there, talking about the past. All the trouble we all got into every summer. We all were the biggest trouble-making group you'll ever meet.

Eventually, 6 p.m. came around. "Hey Seth, can we go home now? I need to start getting ready if you wanna leave the house around 7:15." I said, getting up from my seat.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll see you guys later." he said, getting up from his seat.

"I'll meet you guys at the movie, ok?" Leah said, sipping her root beer.

"Yeah, that's totally fine. Just make sure you make it to the movie on time, please try not to be late this time." Seth told Leah with a smile.

"Oh shut it pip squeak. I won't be late, don't worry about it." Leah said very angrily.

So Embry and I said goodbye, and he promised to be there right at 7, so Seth and I left in his jeep, and I went to the house so see the horror of the outfit, and it was really bad.

It was all very girly, preppy. White Hollister flip flops, a white and mint green striped Abercrombie polo, a short jean skirt, a Vera Bradley tote, silver heart dangling earrings, and brown Oakley sunglasses. It was pure horror, but, I would wear it for Aunt Sue. It had to be worth a lot, more than what I would pay for clothing.

Since I was wearing a preppy out fit, I figured why not go all the way. When I was done taking a very long, hot shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and hair.

I sat at my vanity, and started doing my make up. I decided a nice brown eyeliner would do. I put that on, but only at the top. Next I put a silvery white eye shadow on my whole lid. I then put a green eye shadow on the bottom part. I finished my eyes off with some black mascara on my top and bottom eye lashes.

Next, blush. I never thought it looked good on me, but people always said it did, so I put that on. For once, I actually liked it on me. Scary, I know.

And last but not least, lip gloss. It made my lips softer, but was way to shiny. After that, I was finally done with my make up, and now for my hair. I'm definitely straightening my hair, then putting my bang's in a bump. That took me about 20 minutes.

I transferred all of my stuff from my old purse into my new Vera Bradley, put my earrings in, my sunglasses on my head, and was ready to go.

"Seth! I'm ready! What about you?" I yelled down the hall, he was two doors down from me.

"I'm ready! He said, coming out of his room with a blue Hollister polo, Aeropostale jeans, brown Hollister flip flops, and brown Oakley's.

"You clean up really good Seth, you know, I actually like the outfit I'm wearing. I think I'll start dressing like this more often." I told him, as we both started heading towards the living room.

"It looks good on you. I like it better than the black skinny jeans and Metallica t-shirt you love to wear." He said, as we sat down and I turned the TV to Gossip Girl.

"Oh just deal with it, it's actually a pretty good show. I didn't like it at first, but now I'm hooked on it." and as soon as I said it, the door knocked. It must be Embry, gosh, I can't wait till he see's me wearing this. I bet his jaw will drop.

**So?? What do you think?**

**I have Alex's outfit from this chapter posted on my profile, and a picture of how I picture Alex.**

**Review!!!**


	3. Finding Out

_Previously_

_"It looks good on you. I like it better than the black skinny jeans and Metallica t-shirt you love to wear." He said, as we sat down and I turned the TV to Gossip Girl._

_"Oh just deal with it, it's actually a pretty good show. I didn't like it at first, but now I'm hooked on it." and as soon as I said it, the door knocked. It must be Embry, gosh, I can't wait till he see's me wearing this. I bet his jaw will drop._

"I'll go ahead and get the door." Seth told me, and I continued watching Gossip Girl. I heard Embry tell Seth hi, and vice versa. Then I heard them walking toward's the living room.

"Hey Alex," Embry started, and I stood up, "Wow, you look good. I really like your outfit." Of course he does.

"I like your's too." I told him, he was wearing a brown Abercrombie Polo, Hollister jeans, Brown Hollister flip-flops, and Brown Oakley's. It was perfect.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Seth asked very impatiently.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Embry said, putting his arm around my waist.

So we all walked out the door and into Embry's Chevy Silverado, Seth ended up having to sit in the back. We all buckled up and we started heading to Port Angeles, so I turned the radio to XL 106.7, my favorite station. They were playing Take It Off by Ke$ha, I loved that song, so I started singing it, really really loud. Seth just glared at Embry, while Embry started laughing, then singing with me. The song ended, and I started laughing to.

So we got to Port Angeles around 8 o'clock, and we walked into the movie theatre just in time to find Leah waiting for us with our tickets.

"Now who told _me _to be late? Huh, little bro?" Leah asked Seth, giving him a nouggie.

"Leah, stop it! You're messing my hair up!" Seth told her, and she stopped.

"Okay, whatever, let's just go get seat's." She told him, and she went straight for the theatre with Seth, while Embry and our stayed back to get some food.

"Whaddya want?" He asked me, getting his wallet out.

"Oh, you don't have to pay for me, I have money," I started, but he cut me off.

"But I want to pay for you, now stop complaining, and tell me what you want." He told me.

"Fine then," I sighed, "Can I have a large Sprite, with a box of sour patch, and a large popcorn." I told the guy at the counter, "For you and I to share." I told Embry with a smile, "Only the sprite and popcorn, the sour patch are all _mine_!" I told him with a smile.

"Okay, then I'll have two bag's of Twizzler's." Embry told the cashier.

"That brings you're total to $15.50." The cashier told him, and Embry gave him the money. After we got into the theatre, we found there were no seat's near Seth and Leah, Seth looked really pissed off, but Leah smiled. So we found seat's somewhere else, VERY far away from them, it seemed like our first date, but I wouldn't say anything.

As soon as we sat down, Embry put his arm around my shoulder's, and I put my head into the crook of his neck. The movie started, and this was how we stayed, until some parts came that I just had to look away, and that's when I put my head in his chest and looked away, I'm sure he enjoyed that.

"Wow, I had a lot fun watching the movie, it was pretty good." Embry winked at me, at this point we were holding hands.

"I enjoyed it too, what about you Seth?" Leah asked

"Oh, I just _loved_ it. Best movie ever." He said, very sarcastically.

"That's really good Seth, hey, Sam wanted you to help me with something, so Embry, can you take Alex back to our house, and keep her company till we get home, our mom is at our cousin's house babysitting for the night." Leah asked Embry, and Seth's face got all red.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Hey Alex, you wanna go get something to eat?" Embry asked me as Seth stomped off.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" I asked him as we started heading to his truck.

"Does Outback sound good to you?" he asked me as he unlocked his truck and we got in.

"Sounds perfect." I told him. The drive to Outback was fun, we talked about everything.

So we walked inside Outback, and I asked the host for a table for two, and he plain as day looked at my boobs, and Embry was beyond pissed off, so bad that he started shaking.

"Embry, it's alright, don't worry about it." Then I kissed him. The host then just took us to our table towards the back, where nobody else was.

"You're waitress will be right with you." The host said, giving us our menu's.

"I think I'm going to get the Alice Spring Chicken Quesadilla's. What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm thinking the 12 oz. Rib Eye. Yeah, that's what I'll get." He said, and we both put our menu's down.

"Okay, let's play 20 questions, you first." I told him.

"Favorite drink?" He asked. "Sweet Tea, you?" I asked.

"Pepsi." He said. "Cool, favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue and Lime-green, you?" he asked. "Well, beside's yellow, lime-green and pink."

"Nice, favorite food?" he asked, "Spaghetti, you?"

"Mine's…. steak, ironically." And we went on like this for a long time, till our food came back out, and while we were eating, it still went on.

"That was really good." I said as we left the restaurant around 11:30.

"Yeah, it was." And we hopped in the truck. As soon as I was buckled in, I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep…

**Embry POV- I don't know if it'll be good, but I'll try ****J**

"Yeah dude, I know. I'm having a really hard time not telling her, that I'm a werewolf., but I'm sure she'll understand." I told Quil.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be cool with it too, Alex is awesome like that." Quil told me over the phone.

"Yeah, she is. I can't wait 'till she knows, it will be so much easier. Wait! I think she's waking up know, I'll call you back." And I hung up on him.

"Hey sleepy head, have a nice nap?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but Embry, I have something to ask you…. Are you really a werewolf?"


End file.
